Curiosity amused the Cats
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: What happens when Naruto dares Sasuke to spy on Sakura with him when she's at the Hot Springs? Lets just say that the sight enraptures them. Read and find out! Sakura Bashing! SAKURA BASHING! SAKURA BASHING! DON'T REVIEW MY STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! SAKURA FUCKING BASHING!


**Curiosity amused the Cats**

**Summary: What happens when Naruto dares Sasuke to spy on Sakura with him when she's at the Hot Springs? Lets just say that the sight enraptures them. Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**A/N: I love writing.**

* * *

"Forget it, Dobe. Why would I want to see _that_?" Sasuke asked while gritting his teeth and glaring at the blond.

Naruto blushed at him before replying, "I-I don't know, but I bet It'll be fun."

Sasuke huffed and glared at Naruto who was nervously scratching the back of his head.

"No thanks, Dobe. I don't particularly want to vomit up my dinner."

Naruto squinted his eyes at him before stepping into his personal space.

"Well, Teme. I DARE you to come with me to... you know," He said while whispering the last part.

"What makes you think that I am accepting your stupid dare?" He asked skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto grinned at him before saying, "Oh come one, Teme. Don't tell me that you're giving up that easily. It just goes to show how much stronger I am than you if you can't accept a little dare. Maybe I should go ask Lee or something, a least he isn't acting like a brooding girl."

Oh Naruto knew that he was riling Sasuke up, but if it got the guy to accept the dare then he didn't care.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared even more at Naruto before he slumped his shoulders in defeat, there was no way that he was going to let the Dobe think he was too sissy to accept that disgusting dare.

"Hn."

Naruto grinned at playfully slapped Sasuke's back before grabbing his shirt and began pulling him towards where they both knew the Hot Springs was. They were on a mission, after all. There were practically no Hot Springs in Konoha except the one in the mountains which was too damn far to make another trip to.

"We're almost there, Teme, so be quiet," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke growled at pulled his shirt out of Naruto's grip.

"I can walk, Dobe."

Naruto just shrugged and motioned him towards the back of the Hot Springs where they would be concealed by the large amount of trees and shrubs.

"Mask your chakra, Sasuke," Naruto whispered before doing it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond man.

"I did that even before we arrived here, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto just glared at before he stealthy walked towards a high tree which overlooked the Spring but would keep them concealed because of the amount of leaves and shrubs surrounding it.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stealthily climbed the tree and hid themselves between the many shrubs ad leaves and look into the water to try and spot their pink haired teammate.

"Is she even here, Dobe?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto hummed in reply.

They both struggled to see through the fog with no luck, so they had to wait until it cleared by itself which wouldn't take very long since it was already clearing before they even got here.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show, Teme," Naruto murmured.

Before Sasuke could reply, the fog cleared at their mouths flew open at the sight in front of them.

There was shy, lovable Hinata with his arms selfishly, yes, selfishly trying to cover her huge breast from their views.

"Who would've though," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto groaned softly and kept switching between watching Hinata's face and her chest.

"They're so big," He murmured in amazement.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he switched his eyes to Ino who wasn't even covering her chest, they were a decent size but Hinata still beat her.

"Ino's nice too," He whispered to Naruto who nodded.

"Maybe Sakura-chan's is nice too," He murmured to Sasuke.

"I doubt it," He said with a small snort, trying hard to keep back his laughter.

Naruto was ready to shout at Sasuke and blow their cover when he got a view of Sakura's breasts, or lack thereof and he barely managed to control the loud snort that wanted to escape his mouth.

"All this time she was acting like she's the best option for me and yet has nothing to offer," Sasuke mused.

Naruto wisely kept quiet as he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I-I think we should go, Teme," He murmured softly, trying to regain his composure but failing.

Sasuke looked at him in amusement before nodding his head and looking back at Ino and Hinata to commit their bodies to memory before slowly and steadily climbing down from the tree since Naruto had already jumped down with making no noise whatsoever, how he did it remained a mystery to Sasuke.

"Hurry up, Teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw the tears streaming down Naruto's eyes and how both his hands were clasped over his mouth; He smirked and began deliberately walking slowly until Naruto grasped his shirt once more and pulled him back towards the secluded area they had found in the middle of the forest.

"Don't touch me again, Dobe," Sasuke hissed before fixing his shirt and fixing a glare at Naruto who suddenly dropped both hands from his mouth and began laughing loud and boisterous, scaring away the birds which were nesting in the trees.

Sasuke shook his head in mirth and joined the blond in his laughing, albeit softer.

Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi was eyeing them both strangely from his place in the trees before he shrugged and turned back towards his book and a soft giggle left his lips.

* * *

**At the Hot Springs**

Hinata and Ino began smiling softly for no apparent reason while Sakura frowned, not in anger but embarrassment. They could all sense that something happened and for Ino and Hinata, it was a good feeling and for Sakura, it was a bad feeling.

_'I wonder what's about to happen,'_ They thought simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: I can't remember the last time I wrote a Naruto fic but here's one, I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
